The Perfect Disease
by abnormalBehavior
Summary: After numerous accounts of murder are reported throughout the city of Shiganshina, rumors of a mass serial killer aren't exactly helping police calm the nerves of citizens. However, for Eren Yeager, he has more pressing matters of struggling to survive and finish college. Little does he know that he is somehow linked to these murders and that to a substitute of the name, Levi.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N:**

**Rated M For The Following: language, death, killing, gore/blood, kidnapping, murder, weapon use, malexmale, severe depression, torture, dark themes, sexual content. **

**YOU MAY CHOOSE TO READ OR NOT.**

* * *

Eren laid in bed as his alarm blared to life. Turquoise green eyes opened slowly to stare at the wall. His body refused to move and silence the alarm. Instead, he stared numbly at nothing. A thump on the other side of his bed caused him to turn to come face to face with wide eyes.

The sleek black cat watched him intently as its breath danced across Eren's nose. He reached out to stroke the cat's ear, when it jumped away and landed on the table next to Eren's phone. Heaving out a sigh, he talked to the moody cat." Time to get up, huh?" Eren asked the cat. It cocked its head to the side with blue eyes. Such a deep blue, Eren always thought when gazing at them.

Grudgingly, Eren rose from bed and turned off the buzzing phone. He stretched out his tan arms above his head. Rolling his head around in circles as he entered the bathroom across the hall. It was small even for one person, but Eren found it quite efficient. He turned the water on and waited for it to warm before stripping off his old clothes. The water hit against his skin in rapid motions. It was hot and steamy; something safe, something that could stop time from ticking. He felt slightly disappointed when he finished cleaning himself and jumped out.

After brushing his teeth and drying his hair, Eren gathered appropriate clothes for the day. He double checked his phone for the weather when walking towards the kitchen. The living room was beside the open kitchen with a black sofa and chair. A white chipped coffee table with a clear vase filled with sand. The kitchen was decent with a fridge, stove, cabinets, counter, and an acute granted island. Basically it was a dreary pale blue colored kitchen with steel appliances.

A tail brushed against Eren's leg as he opened the refrigerator. A smile came across his lips as he carried out a can of turkey flavored cat food. He pulled it open and opened one of the cabinets, spilling the slimy food on a plate. He made a face as he sniffed it, then set it on the floor. The black feline dove for it and lapped it up greedily. Eren snorted and threw out the can.

"You're disgusting." He said to the cat, who only purred as it ate.

Eren tapped the solid counter as he watched the cat eat. His eyes glancing at the clock on the stove repeatedly. The tapping stopped once his stomach gave a moaning growl. Eren looked down at his belly and poked it with interest. He started shaking his head once his eyes landed on the bag of bread on the other side of the counter." Not today, not until Friday." He said to himself and walked to the front door of the apartment.

A desk table rested against the faded brown wallpaper. Eren threw on his wool jacket and grabbed his keys from a bowl resting on the table. He looked at himself in a mirror above the desk table and blinked. His messy chocolate hair and sunken face greeted him. Dark bags hung under eyes and he raised a hand to touch his cheek where a tear had begun to fall. The wetness coated his finger as he wiped it away.

He picked up his messenger bag from the floor and said goodbye to his nameless cat. It said nothing back.

Eren walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. He set the bag's strap over his shoulder as he climbed down the building's stairs. Each step echoed throughout the high ceilinged halls. There was no one else living here as far as Eren knew. The building itself wasn't something pretty to look at; but it was cheap, and Eren couldn't afford anything else. His money was being saved for the rest of college and special occasions. Such as Armin's upcoming birthday.

Eren finally reached the bottom of the long staircase and pushed open the front doors. Loud flamboyant noise filled his ears. His feet did not move as his eyes flickered from car to car. He longed for his own car to drive everywhere instead of walking. Either way, he took a step to cross the street once the lights turned red.

Oregon wasn't a very big state. Shiganshina was one of its largest cities throughout and well known, too. Its affiliation with Trost University was its main attraction. The college was ranked one of the best for its academic standards. He had been proud to have gotten in, but now he wasn't so sure. The work was hard as it was exhausting. Especially in his major which was law. That horse-face was right when he said he was going to get his ass kicked.

Eren stomped up metal steps as he reached the landing for the morning train. He leaned on the railing as he stared at the city's towering skyscrapers. The rattling sound of the train snatched his gaze away. The doors opened and he stepped through and took a seat far away from the other passengers. His back was facing away from the city.

The ride was short and sweet, as always. Eren was already striding through the crowds of people. The University's bell tower was plain to see from where he walking. It was shrouded in high end buildings fit for the center of the Shiganshina. Of course it still had a long yard for sports and such. Eren wouldn't have liked it so much if it didn't. The outdoors were better than studying inside a caving room.

A castle like structure lay in front of him as he approached. The track runners were performing their daily routine of running through the college's lawns. Among them was Sasha Blouse; the star athlete of the team. She waved to him as she passed him, a bag over her shoulder sheltering piles of food. Eren didn't wave at first but soon remembered they knew each other and waved back with a smile. Sasha smiled as well, her brunette hair bouncing in its ponytail as she faded away. Eren dropped his hand and smile, and continued walking.

His first class of the day was Expert Witness Seminar. It was by far the most torturous class Eren had had. Lately, everything the professor said was slurred or forgotten in a matter of seconds. Eren made sure to pack lots of pencils and paper so he could write it down. He chastised himself before for not doing it earlier. Back then, it was easier to think of things and follow through it.

"Hey, Eren!" Armin called out to him from across the left wing. His blonde hair was loose today, covering the back of his neck. His apparel was ever so formal as always.

"Hello Armin. What's with the bag?" Eren asked, pointing to a golden bag by Armin's feet.

"It's for the rehearsal play," Armin said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever." I told you about it, remember?"

Eren wanted to say he could care less, but Armin didn't deserve that. Not when he had been working so hard for the past few months." Oh yeah. I thought that it was in December?"

The blonde shrugged and picked the bag up." It is, but my professor wants us to be ready for it. A Christmas Carol is a big deal apparently." He gave a big grin.

Eren struggled to give the same expression. He failed miserably, and Armin noticed it.

"Eren, are you alright? You look so tired."

The world halted there for a second as Eren focused only on the frown in Armin's face. His friend had no reason to be frowning. Ever since they were little, that frown had been there whenever he noticed something off. It was gift that Armin and Mikasa both had. They were such worriers; even though they had no right to be. Eren just couldn't stand seeing that expression on his best friend's face.

"It's been a busy week. I don't have work tonight, so I'll get some sleep." There was no need to worry.

"I thought you had to work all week." Eren cringed at his sister's voice.

Mikasa was standing behind Eren with blank eyes. They held a stormy gray color that Eren froze from when spotted by them. The woman herself was enough for anyone to duck for cover when she walked by. When her rage showed, however, there was no time to run.

"I asked Petra yesterday if it was all right for me to get today and tomorrow off. Plus, I have a morning shift on Friday." Eren corrected himself when he faced his sister.

Mikasa's straight charcoal hair reached her shoulders. She must have been growing it out again. Eren thought she looked better with it shorter." I see. How has the apartment been?" She asked him. Armin stood beside her now, his own curiosity showing through bright blue orbs.

"Good." Eren answered simply and pulled his bag closer.

"Good? How about rent, are you having any problems? I can always help you know." Mikasa said, already digging through her purse.

"No, no, no. I'm fine, really." He reached for his sister's wrist and took it away from her purse." You don't need to worry about me so much."

Her gaze softened as he reassured her. She nodded and Eren let go of her." Alright, if you're sure. Just know you are always welcomed to stay with me."

"I know. Thank you." Eren smiled at her and Armin both warmly; their concerned faces disappearing.

They walked together until Mikasa arrived at her classroom and said goodbye. Now it was just him and Armin as they went to the west wing. Armin had started to stare at Eren as they neared the end and Eren sighed." What?" He asked.

"Have you heard about the murders?"

That caught Eren's full attention. He looked at Armin with a confused face until he gasped." Yeah! The ones that have been happening outside the city."

Armin nodded vigorously." The paper says that he's getting closer. You would think the police would have caught him by now." He shook his head in disappointment.

"The police are trying as hard as they can!" Eren hissed at his friend." It's not their fault that this guy is a psycho with brains."

Armin put his hands up in surrender." Okay, okay, take it easy. I can already tell you'll be very compassionate with your job, once you graduate."

Eren raised a brow in question." Are you making fun of me?"

There was a wave of silence as they stared at each other. Armin was the first to crack; a spasm of laughter coming over him. Eren soon followed, with a laugh that didn't seem too fake nor too real. They regained their breath after a minute of uncontrolled laughter. Armin bid Eren his own goodbye as they reached Eren's class. "See you later tonight, right?" The blonde boy asked.

"Yep. The Three Sisters?" Eren said, awaiting his friend's response before entering the class.

"Yeah!" Armin had called back.

The bell sounded from the tower as Eren walked in. He took his seat in the very front row where no one ever sat. Opening his textbook and setting out his homework on the desk, he scanned the classroom. Professor Dietrich was nowhere in sight. Eren felt his brows furrow in suspicion. It wasn't like him to be late for class. In fact, Eren had been given a three hour long speech about being late for class once. Then he wondered why he cared, anyway. It wasn't important.

He looked over at a group of students seated together. They all wore silly smiles as they laughed about something. It carried on and on, but it wasn't annoying. No, it was, just not as much as it should have been. Eren stared at them, lost. He remembered when he, Mikasa, and Armin used to act like that. His hand went to his arm and pushed down on the veins of the wrist. His heartbeat was slow and beat in rhythm. He closed his eyes feeling his own heartbeat. Everything turned quiet, very quiet.

"Excuse my lateness." A man's voice interrupted Eren's thoughts as he opened his eyes.

The man before him was not Pr. Dietrich. He was small and stout looking. He wore a plain white button up shirt, along with baggy jeans, that were tucked into glossy black boots. He looked young with high cheekbones and porcelain skin. His eyes captured most of Eren's attention. They were of a cobalt color that caused Eren to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"My name is Pr. Rivialle, and you be sure to call me by it," The man said, glaring at the puzzled class. "I understand that you may be confused as to why Pr. Dietrich is not here. Unfortunately, he has been in an accident and I will be your substitute, until he recovers."

Students let out relieved sighs. However, Pr. Rivialle sneered and folded his arms." If there are any questions, I'd be wise to ask them now."

A girl with two braids raised her hand." Will the professor be alright?"

Pr. Rivialle shrugged." How should I know? I'm not his doctor."

The girl looked baffled as a boy raised his hand." Is our homework still due today?" Eren had to hold in his rising laughter. That boy never turned in homework, and Pr. Dietrich never bothered with it.

"Of course. I'll have those passed upfront right now." The substitute declared.

The boy paled as the other students passed forward their papers. Eren was looking down at his own homework, when the professor came to stand in front of him. He held out his dainty hand and their eyes connected. Eren suppressed a gasp as he peered into the others smoke clouded eyes. Up close, they had specks of azure blue that brightened them somewhat. Eren had to force his own pair of eyes to look elsewhere as he handed him his paper.

The man lingered at his desk." What's your name?"

Eren snapped his head back to the substitute who wore an unreadable expression." E-Eren Yeager." He stuttered slightly, looking down.

Pr. Rivialle said nothing more as he turned to the board. Eren struggled to focus the entire time as he felt the penetrating gaze of cold eyes on him.

* * *

The day went by quickly; something Eren was thankful for. He gathered his books and meticulously packed them his bag. Careful to avoid hitting his tools.

Armin had already gone ahead to The Three Sisters bar. It had been their hangout since they started college three years ago. Eventually, Jean had found out about it and being the dick he was, told everyone about it. Armin had openly welcomed the others to their hangout, but Eren had made sure Jean went through hell. Stealing his drinks, sliding his chair from underneath him, and the occasional name calling.

When Eren arrived at the bar, he was enveloped in a hug by Reiner. The muscular college football player had been gone for a week due to an away game. Eren strained against the others touch but allowed his arms to wrap around his wide torso." Good see you too, Reiner."

Reiner chuckled and let go of the younger boy." Oh, come on, is that how you welcome a friend back?" He taunted Eren.

"Last time I checked, it was." Eren joked.

"Hey Air Head, Reindeer! Get over here!" Ymir called out to them.

"Coming!" Reiner hollered back and pulled Eren with him to their booth.

Annie, Krista, Connie, Armin, and Berthold were seated together. Ymir leaned on the booth's edge beside Krista, a smirk on her framed face. Eren took a seat next to Armin who was pushed closer into Annie." Eren! Excuse me, Annie." The stoic blonde only shrugged and looked away.

"Anyone know where Jean is? Him and Marco are supposed to be here." Connie asked.

Reiner shook his head at Connie." He and Marco, Connie. God, your grammar is awful."

Connie's cheeks turned red as he talked." Oh yeah? You just knew that from Bert over here. We all know you can't read for shit!"

Eren tuned out the conversation and ordered a glass of water. He wasn't in the mood for beer. When his drink arrived, he just stared down at it and began to wonder why he was here. There was no real reason, no special assignment, and no event. Then the bar's door opened; Jean and Marco striding in with a normal walking Mikasa. Reiner went in for a hug with her, but she dodged it, getting Jean instead. The booth burst into a fit of hilarity.

Mikasa took her place beside Eren. She eyed his jacket and tapped his shoulder." Aren't you going to take that off? It's hot in here."

Eren shook his head." It feels cold to me. Besides, this was a gift from you, I like to wear it." He said smiling.

Mikasa shared his smile and never questioned him about it again. She hadn't even noticed he didn't eat anything the others ordered. For once, he silently thanked Jean for being the horse that he was. Sasha managed to come after her track meet and instantly finished off whatever food Eren tempted to eat later. _Not until Friday_, Eren reminded himself.

As the others talked about things that were relatively ridiculous, Eren watched a man sitting at the bar. His arms were covered with tattoos that matched his shaved head. Eren sat back and joined in on the conversation; every so often glancing over at the man.

It was around eight when the man stood from his seat, paid for his drinks, and left.

Eren decided then, that it was time to leave. He parted ways with his friends, giving the guys (aside from Jean) their signature handshake, and bid the ladies farewell. He walked out from the bar and dragged behind the drunken tattooed man. Holding his bag tightly around him as he followed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eren called out to his cat, who came bounding from the bedroom.

After dumping his bag on the floor and throwing his coat in the washer, Eren washed his hands thoroughly in the kitchen sink. He spread the water over his arms and face. He grabbed his textbooks from his school bag and took a seat on the couch. With a pencil always on the coffee table for him to use, he began to write. Eren recited the words from memory as he wrote them.

**_"_****_Law enforcement is there to enforce all laws set in place by the government, whether on the local or federal level. Without law enforcement, society would be in chaos without any reliable way to enforce the laws."_**

Eren looked up when his feline friend jumped up onto the table and stared at the TV. A smile tugged its way over Eren's lips as the cat meowed for him." You want to watch the news? I know you enjoy seeing how perfect your life is compared to other cats out there." The cat in question, turned its head to snarl at Eren, who only petted its head gingerly.

He picked up the remote and switched on the TV; the news channel already on. Eren went back to his writing and opened one of his various books to read. The black pelted cat laying on top of the coffee table, watching the commercials go by. Eren made sure note when the news came back on, that its ears would flick downwards, almost defensively. Especially when the woman on the channel presented a picture of a homicidal killer who escaped from police the day before. Two pairs of eyes were trained on the screen as the woman spoke.

"Jonah Meyer, age thirty seven, escaped from police yesterday afternoon after being arrested for homicide. The whereabouts of this man are unknown as of now." She said, then continued with giving more detailed picture of the man's body." If you have any information about this man, you are urged to call police right awa-."

Eren turned the TV off and let out a long yawn. He closed his textbooks and placed his papers over them, and onto the coffee table." Time for bed you fat cat." Eren hummed and scooped up the black cat in his arms. He carried the small bundle of fur, tiredly, into his bedroom. Eren shut the door behind him once inside.

* * *

**Since it is Summer, the next chapter will be up relatively soon, after I update one of my other stories in progress most likely. ****Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you R&R so I can get a concept on what needs working on.**

**~aB**


	2. Pardon The Excuses

**A/N: **This is the second chapter of The Perfect Disease, so if you haven't yet read the first chapter I highly recommend you do. Plus warnings are listed in the first chapter. For those who have already read chapter one, I hope you enjoy the second installment.

**PS: **More warning will be posted as the plot progresses that will be crucial.

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"Guess what, kitty. I have to go see my therapist today." Eren said, as he read over the events on his calendar.

The black cat rolled onto the floor, its blue eyes watchful. Eren took a marker hanging from a magnet on the fridge. He crossed off the name he wrote two days prior and wrote a new one for tomorrow. He stuck out his tongue while viewing his appointment time." Don't suppose I could skip it?" Eren asked his cat.

As usual, there was no response. Eren found that it was no coincidence that man's best friend couldn't talk. It was unfair, now that he thought about it. He had Armin, though. Eren's eyes widened as he flipped the page upward to show November. He drew a balloon on the third and stared.

"I need to get him a present." Eren breathed out.

He moved hurriedly through his apartment, gathering whatever money he could find. Under pillows, over cabinets, inside things with lids. His nameless cat following him everywhere he went. It crouched down low and waited for Eren to pass by before lunging at his feet. Eren hopped out of the way, mocking the feline as he did so. In the end, he only collected thirty-eight dollars. Perhaps it could be used to buy a telescope. But Armin already had one when they were kids. He probably kept it.

Eren thought about texting Armin and asking but then it wouldn't be a surprise. Plus, he would look like a douchebag. Eren decided to worry about later and make his little hunter something to eat. He poured a cup of dry cat food into a bowl, and pushed it towards the already anticipating animal.

His classes wouldn't start until later in the afternoon that day. He showered and waited for his coat to dry before putting it on. Eren made sure to lock up before leaving. Thursdays never seemed to be busy compared to the bustle of Monday or the relief of Friday. The other three days of the week were just there to pester him. Reminding him he still had a long way to go.

Eren caught the morning train and arrived at Trost University. His therapist was the school's counselor; a sleep deprived man with balding. Eren didn't like the man and never told him anything too personal. Mikasa had urged him to start seeing a therapist when he started showing signs of stress. Even if he hated it, she wouldn't let him out of this one.

When Eren opened the counselor's office door, he was hit by the smell of flowers. The room was slightly congestive with tall bookshelves along the bronzed paint. In the center, was a white L-shaped sofa with a glass table in front. Eren looked forward where his regular counselor would be sitting, but was replaced by a woman instead. He was hit with a strange nostalgia when he noticed her.

She was a thin, but muscular, woman with glasses and a haphazardly made bun. She wore a wide grin when their eyes met. Hers were of an amber color that reminded Eren of flames. Before Eren had a chance to ask you she was, her mouth was already moving.

"Eren Yeager, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Hanji Zoe," She introduced herself with ease." You can just call me Hanji."

Eren walked to the woman, who was sitting his counselor's "special" chair." Excuse me, but where is Mr. Weilman?"

Hanji kept her smile as she spoke." He retired. I'm the new physiatrist for Trost. Please forgive me if I seem a tad bit rude, I'm still learning how things work around here." She chuckled.

"Oh, no, you're not rude at all. Did you say you're a physiatrist?" Eren asked, perplexed.

The new physiatrist nodded happily. Her messily made bun allowing strains of hair to escape. Eren clutched onto his bag, panic rising in the back of his throat. He fought to not hurl right there at that moment.

"Please, take a seat." Hanji said, gesturing to the couch.

Eren followed her command. He sat straight with his bag in his lap, his eyes refusing to meet the older woman's. Neither said anything as the clock on the far edge of the wall ticked. He had a whole full hour with this woman that he did not know. Which is probably why he jumped six feet in the air when a loud tap sounded from the glass table. Eren gave a startled look at Hanji, who only widened her grin. On the table lay a lone piece of dice.

"How about we get to know each other?" She asked him.

Eren did not face her when he answered." You have my file. Can't you get to know me that way?"

There was a muteness that fell over the two. Outside was the familiar yelling of the football team and chirping of birds. The sun expelled the shadows in the room. Eren's own shadow rising out from beneath him and next to him. He then dared to look at the grinning woman.

"I don't need files! It's a lot faster to get to know you this way."

The response caused Eren to smile. She began to explain how they would play with the dice. Basically, one person would roll and the other would tell something about themselves. The amount of things you had to tell depended on the number rolled on. Hanji allowed Eren to roll first, and they began their game.

Hanji Zoe was a well-educated physiatrist of Harvard. She was engaged to a man named Moblit Berner, and were planning on getting married in the summer. Her hobbies were different than most normal people did. Then again, Hanji didn't quite fit the profile of normal. She was outspoken mostly, hyperactive, causing her words to become jumbled. Eren dismissed that and focused only on her as a person. She was a very understanding person when it came to Eren talking about himself.

"You are a very interesting person, Eren." Hanji complimented him.

"Thank you. You're fiancée must think the same about you."

She laughed a very high, even for a girl. It made Eren's ears ring, almost." Mob can't stand me. He thinks I'm irresponsible, can you believe that?"

Eren was shaking his head as he looked over her crooked glasses and chaotic desk." No, who would think that?"

The two laughed and Hanji forgot about their game. Eren put on a smile as he discreetly swiped the dice off the table. He pocketed the item when Hanji turned her warm eyes to him." It's nice to know that are some good kids around here."

Eren highly doubted there were any good people in the world. Deep down, Hanji was just the same as everyone else. That included Armin and Mikasa as well. If it ever came down to it, they would take a life without a second thought. Deep down somewhere, people had the calling to kill. One just had to know how to control it when it got out.

"Eren, is it alright if we talk about your mother?"

Eren turned to Hanji; his expression must have caused Hanji to become nervous somewhat." I was talked about your past sessions with Mr. Weilman. I completely understand if you don't want to discuss about it."

"I don't." Eren said immediately after Hanji finished her sentence.

"Alright, how about we talk about you sister then? I hear she was the one who forced in here." She said, chuckling as if it was some kind of joke.

Eren said nothing and did nothing. He kept his eyes trained on the floor. The sun's rays fading away slowly with the clouds. At that time he wanted to disappear along with them. Being able to just go anywhere he pleased with the sun's warmth around him. So he could cry without anyone wondering why or bother him. Eren would just be ignored by others, as he would ignore them. Then, he could close his eyes and fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Look, Eren, I can't help you if you won't open up." Hanji's voice pulled him from his blissful revere." I've been told that you haven't talked about your mother in over five years. In my personal opinion, you should tell what your feeling."

"What good would that do?" Eren's voice was low and flled with something he wanted to wish away.

Hanji only sat there wearing a patient stare." It would be good for you."

Eren's hands clenched into fists at his sides and stood abruptly." Excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He then gathered his bag and walked out. Slamming the door shut behind him.

The classes droned on for what seemed like days. The professor's stern voice was lost somewhere in his thoughts. Eren struggled to stay awake as he wrote down unimportant words. His notebook was filled with mostly random doodles by now. Eren felt his eyelids closing, reaching for sleep. Until a hand slapped down on his desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pr. Rivialle asked, eyes narrowed impossibly.

Eren drowsily raised his head from the wooden desk." Nothing."

"Nothing. So, how do explain this?" The short man asked him, holding up his notebook of drawings.

Eren shrugged. The class gave astonished gasps while wearing wide eyes. Pr. Rivialle was silent as he stared Eren down. The classroom was an eerie quiet now, with breaths being held. Then Pr. Rivialle spoke loud and clear. His words dragging Eren from his drowned state.

"Since you have absolutely "nothing" written down, you'll just have to stay after to get them."

Pr. Rivialle turned then and went up to the board and began to erase everything that he had previously written. Eren sat there with an open mouth. He rose from seat and called out to his teacher." You can't!"

Pr. Rivialle looked back at Eren with a dark aura hanging above him. Eren swallowed and continued." I mean, I need to get home." Eren tried again, hoping he sounded sincere. The lithe body of Pr. Rivialle was now facing Eren with a remote appearance." Then you better pay attention, brat." The bell rang out through the building and the others left. Leaving a stunned Eren behind with a malevolent creature.

The class was retaught to him. This time he took notes and stayed wide awake. Pr. Rivalle rewrote on the board, his fingers tracing with a precise hold in the chalk. He spoke as he marked down the lessons basics. Eren was impressed with how the man could quickly explain the definition and its use, making it much simpler for Eren to understand. Unlike Pr. Dietrich, the substitute was straight to the point and didn't see the fundamentals in giving a fifteen minute long speech.

Finally, Pr. Rivialle set his run down chalk on the board's edge." Did you get all that?" He asked Eren when he turned." Or do I need to teach you yet another lesson?

Eren put his pencil on his desk and looked at his professor with a smile." Yes, thank you. I'll pay attention more in class next time."

The professor said nothing more, except for packing up his things and exiting the room. Eren glared after him and leaned back in his chair. He brought a hand up to rub his sore eyes, making them throb in the process. Then he jolted upwards and yanked his phone out from his jean pocket. Eren shot up as he read the time, his mouth going dry." Shit!"

Eren stuffed in his textbooks and forced the bag to zip closed. He pushed in his chair and vaulted over the desk, sprinting to the door. It flew open and hit Eren, sending him tumbling to the ground. He groaned and wiped his nose, where blood flowed freely. He brought his head up to meet his professor's gray gaze.

"I thought even you would know better than to run in school." He said to the sneering boy on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I missed my train home." Eren uttered and sat up, he halted when he saw a hand outstretched before him. He glanced up at its owner and squinted at the man. He took it none the less; being lifted up with a strong grip. When he stood fully, the difference in height was so obvious that Eren had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining. Could a man of such ferocity only be five foot nine?

"Of course you did," Pr. Rivialle sighed and presented a keychain with a lone key." Where do you live?"

"Excuse me?" Eren questioned, struggling to remain still.

"Are you stupid? I'm going to drive you home."

"No thank you, I've already caused you enough trouble." Eren said quietly, looking down.

"It's no problem and besides, you're my student." Pr. Rivialle spoke bluntly." My job is to look after you."

"I'm fine. I'll just walk."

Pr. Rivialle crossed his arms and scowled at the taller boy." Will you just say yes already? I'm not going to let you leave here without saying it anyway."

Eren kept his eyes glued to the floor. His hands in fists with his fingernails digging into his palm. It was like a pinch to the skin, yet it bothered him to no end. He commanded his fingers to stop but they did not obey. They dug deeper until Eren felt a light feeling over the tips. Then he let go.

"398 Cherry Grove, near the main highway." Eren said sulkily.

"That's better. Follow me." Pr. Rivalle nodded his head for Eren to follow.

They walked together, heading towards the teacher's parking lot. Eren studied his punctured palms, the upper skin bleeding out from where his nails dug. He wondered if it was enough for a person to die from. A small wound with a deadly effect on its victim. If Mikasa ever saw this, she would be livid. Of course it would be only fitting that he told her it was an accident. Even though it was all his doing. She would never accept that answer though. Eren glanced toward Pr. Rivialle before looking down at his stained hands. He could have called Mikasa or Armin to pick him up. But then he would have to explain himself.

Pr. Rivalle's car was as fanciful as most of the other professors vehicles. It was a basic black jeep with an added shine to it. It was undoubtedly the cleanest one Eren had ever seen. Eren took his seat on the passenger's side while Pr. Rivalle turned the jeep on and began their drive to Eren's apartment.

The ride was filled with an awkward silence that caused a slight sweat to break out over Eren's back. He took small glances toward the other man and observed the details of the others features. He had jet black hair that was trimmed to both sides of his face. His narrowed eyes were a pale blue color, much like the sea foam on the beach. Then there was also the fact that he was pale as freaking snow. It seemed like the man didn't even know what sunlight was.

Eren decided not to stress over it and just watched the buildings come and go across the window. His thoughts settled their rapid spinning, allowing his nerves to send the aching waves coming from his palms. Eren glanced down at them to see dried blood coating them. He placed them in his jean pockets and stared straight ahead. The silence was disconcerting as it was comforting. Then again, would he have preferred an awkward conversation when he had absolutely nothing exciting happening in his life? Besides, Pr. Rivalle didn't seem like the type of man who enjoyed talk.

"What exactly are you studying to be, if I may ask?" Pr. Rivalle said, breaking the bitter sweet silence.

"I had wanted to be a detective but I decided against it." Eren replied, looking away.

"Why so?"

"It was mostly due to my sister's protectiveness and my current ambition" Eren stated, his mouth becoming dry.

"And that would be?" Pr. Rivalle sneered, his voice carrying an evident trace of annoyance.

"A lawyer, sir," Eren said quickly." That is what I hope to become after college."

"A lawyer, eh? That is a very respectable position." Pr. Rivalle eyed Eren with interest as he made a corner. The car seemed to move slower than before with each passing second. Eren felt his heart beat faster when they pulled to a stop. "Why a lawyer?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Eren looked out the window once more, eyes focused over the pavement shaded in red from the light." I had wanted to work with the police force and be a detective and find the clues, arrest the bad guy, and bust the crime. But my mother was always against it along with my sister. They never approved of most of my ideas growing up, even now."

There was a long pause that fell upon the sitting vehicle. The only sound between the ticking time was the breathing of soft and rushed breaths. The light flickered to green, Pr. Rivalle drove forward and made another turn to the right.

He cleared his throat and kept a hand on the gearshift with a tight grip." I see. Well, either way, I hope you succeed in your future."

"T-Thank you." Eren mumbled and then felt guilty for it. He sat up straighter I his seat and spoke more clearly." Thank you very much, sir."

Pr. Rivalle came to a slow stop at the curb; setting the shift into park. Eren glanced up at the street sign before turning to Pr. Rivalle. He was looking at Eren with an odd expression. Then he heard the click of the doors being unlocked. Eren took this as a gesture to get out and opened the door.

"Eren."

Eren turned back to face Pr. Rivalle who wore what seemed like a smile." Make sure you pay attention in class tomorrow. I'd rather not have to drive you home more than once."

Eren nodded and gave him his own smile, exiting the car before Pr. Rivalle called out to him once again.

"Oh, and one more thing," He said, shifting the gearshift into drive." Call me Levi next time we each other outside of the university."

Then he was gone. Pulling down the street and disappearing down the corner.

Eren stared after him holding tight to his bag. He looked up at the street sign and the houses down the street. Readjusting the straps on his bag, Eren turned around and crossed the street. With every step, he walked away, until 398 Cherry Grove was far out of sight.


End file.
